Lost And Estranged Chapter 4 Part 2: I Kiss Girls Not Tragedies
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: Part 2


I step back through the curtain on the highest high that i've been in in almost 2 months. With this Sunday approaching and Sara, Hayle and Tanner at my side i can't lose. I turn down the next hallway towards catering as i grab a bottle of water and hear a familiar voice. "Yeah boss i understand" Tanner. Wait Boss? i don't remember calling him. "Yes Boss. Those Side Show Freaks In The Core Won't Be An Issue After Friday. They Won't Even Make It To Sunday. Yes Mister Carson You Have My Word" A sly smirk crosses his face as he turns it straight back into a usual smile. Tanner is working from the inside.

I get called into the General Managers office as i head to my locker room to fill the girls in on what i heard. "Darren Gunn" Chester Hilton a short balding man with a unkept beard that i never really much liked. "That's My Name, What Can I Do For You?" the unease in my voice probably gave off a clear indication that i was in little to no mood to be here. "Well First i Wanted To Congratulate You On Your Win." His voice is calm. almost as calm as i can be when i think of snapping Sirius and Winter's necks. "Secondly i wanted to inform you that you Sara and Hayle are in need of a set gimmick before the match this Sunday, As well as a promo video to hype the crowd up for the match." The words that slipped out of Tanners mouth not to long before made way back to my mind. "Side Show Freaks." I snap my attention back to Hilton as he continues to talk on. "Maybe you can have like a gods last gift gimmick." I scoff "I appreciate the input. But Bite Me Moses." I swing the door open and head right down the hall to my locker room."Side Show Freaks" If he wanted side show freaks. All he had to do was ask.

I open up the door to the locker room to it being empty. A text appears on the display of my phone. Sara and it reads "Me and Hayle decided to grab food will meet you at your place." This was 15 minutes ago. I grab my gear and head to the parking lot as i head straight for home.

I unlock the front door and step inside. I walk straight toward the ring area and Sara is in the ring training with test dummy. Where was Hayle? i cross my arms and scoff "How's It Going Princess." She smiles at me and rolls under the ropes and sits on the apron looking at me "Better Then Your Singles Career." i roll my eyes "Where's Hayle." I question as i look around "She Went To Grab Food." She pauses looking at the book in my hand "What Do You Have There." She snatches the book straight from me flipping through my drawings "Theses Are.. Wow." I tear the book from her hands with a grimace "They're bad i am aware" I toss the book onto the fridge. "What are those for?." I smile "Our New Gimmick." She smirks "So Basically Your Idea Is To Have Me Be a Haunting Vixen, Hayle be a Psycho that hates being called one And You?." I smirk a bit as i finish her sentence "A Calm Headed Almost Insane Ring Leader Of Sorts." She smiles at the thought "Well i Love It." she pauses "Wait What About Tanner?" My attitude and facial expression changes "I Over Heard Him Making Plans To Turn On Us." I Scoff "Typical Everyone Always Seems To Do That. My Wrestling Ability Is All I Have." Her eyes set on me with the up most sympathy. The kind of sympathy in your eyes you give a child who lost their puppy. "Hey Stop. You've Trained Me And Hayle To Be Strong. We're Fighters Now. You Can Do Anything." I Scoff "You Say That Now But All You Do Is Discredit Me." i sit on the ring apron as she stares at me and turns me to face her. "Look At Me." My eyes lock on her. In her Neck Deep shirt and long Black And Red hair. With The Piercing Eyes I First Met With That Faithless Night Of 1000 Knives. There is some kind of hope in the embrace she gives off. One that i had never noticed before. "You're An Amazing Teacher An Amazing Wrestler And Even An Amazing Man Darren Gunn. I Hate To Say It." She pauses. "But I Look Up To You." Her hair falls off to the side as i smile slightly as i look down at her she continues. "I Look Up To You In More Ways Then One." She breaths out "I May Regret This Later But." She Turns her head and locks her lips to mine. The embrace of her get's stronger as my lip interlock with hers. It Tastes Like Hope. Sugar Coated Hope the kind of hope you need in your life to keep you from falling to far below. Her lips remain locked onto mine until the door swings open and Hayle strides in carrying bags "I Hate To Break Apart The Love Fest But I Almost Lost My Phone And Would Love To Have Help." Sara smiles, a genuine smile since i first seen her. She leans over and kisses my cheek whispering the word i thought i'd never hear her say again. "Survive." She hops off the apron and heads for the door. In that moment i knew. Sara Aries Is My Future. Sara Aries Must Be Protected Always. Sara Aries Is The Women In White.

End Of Chapter 4 Part 2 Of 2


End file.
